Only You
by spockapella
Summary: Prompt: Bluepulse eating spaghetti together. Fluff 3


A/N: Prompt. Fluff. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Jaime supposed he should be honored Bart had decided to share his food with him.

The speedster had his legs draped over Jaime's lap, and a large plate spaghetti balanced on his knobby knees. Bart had always been a sloppy eater, but between the floppy noodles and drippy scarlet sauce, he was an absolute mess. The sauce decorated his face and fingers, even as Bart tried to manage with the fork. Jaime found himself consistently distracted from the movie they were supposed to be watching as Bart sucked away the tomato sauce all over his hands.

Bart caught him looking and gave him a sheepish grin. "You probably think I'm a pig, don't you?"

Jaime laughed, swiped his thumb along Bart's lip, and then licked his own thumb clean. "I think you're cute."

Bart grinned. "You know there's a more _direct_ way to do that—" Bart said, leaning forward.

Jaime pushed his mouth away. "—And _you_ know I don't want to do that at the Garricks'."  
Bart groaned and laid back on the couch in defeat. (Jaime had to catch the plate of spaghetti before it fell and spilled all over the two. He set it on the arm rest next to him.) "But why _not_? It's my house too, remember?"

Jaime scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Dude! They're like eighty years old! That's like making out at my _abuelita_'s house!"

Bart rolled his eyes. "You need to get out of your comfort-zone, her-man-oh."

"What are you talking about? I get out of my comfort-zone all the time!" Jaime protested.

"Oh yeah?" Bart challenged, sitting up to look Jaime in the eye.

"I fly around fighting crime in a _bug suit_."

"Doesn't count," Bart dismissed.

Jaime gave him a disbelieving look. "Then what _does_ count?"

Bart shrugged helplessly. "I dunno, haven't you ever just wanted to do something crazy? Like… I dunno." He furrowed his brow in an absurdly adorable way as he tried to think. "Like… Go to Canada!"

Jaime blinked. "Canada?"

Bart changed position, swinging his legs over Jaime and straddling his hips. He took his hands. "Jaime, go to Canada with me."

"Like, right now?" Jaime asked.

"Yes, right now." Bart nodded, his eyes alight with excitement. "Take a few days off with school and the Team and just go. We can do Canadian things! Like— Like playing hockey or— eat a ridiculous amount of maple syrup or go hiking or— or—-"

Jaime laughed. "You don't know anything about Canada, do you _carino_?"

"All the more reason to go!" Bart exclaimed, taking Jaime's face in his hands. "Come on, Blue. I need to be educated in things like this."

Bart's eyes were golden and insistent as he looked at Jaime, biting his lip in anticipation. Jaime sighed; Bart had to know they couldn't just run away on a comfort-zone experiment, didn't he? No matter how tempting the proposition seemed, Jaime had his family to think about, not to mention finals coming up in school and Nightwing wouldn't appreciate the spontaneous trip at all.

Jaime reached out and stroked Bart's cheek with this thumb. "You're crazy."

Bart caught Jaime's hand and pressed it to his lips. "Be crazy with me, Jaime."

"I—- But I—-" Jaime tried, but Bart's face only got more pleading.

"I've changed my mind; we don't have to go now. We can go over spring break, and I'll get the Garrick's permission and everything. We won't need gas money to get there and we could go camping to save on getting a motel and—"

"Bart—-"

"_Please_ Jaime?" Bart said sticking out his bottom lip.

Jaime could feel his willpower wilting at the sight of Bart's pleading face. "Okay fine."

"YES!" Bart said, throwing himself around him. "We'll tell the Garricks as soon as they get home and then tell your mom and dad and get everything arranged and—"

"Alright, alright," Jaime said, fighting Bart's contagious smile. He pushed his arms away, and pulled the plate of spaghetti back in between them. "But you have to finish your dinner first."

Bart looked at the half-eaten meal, then looked back up to his boyfriend, grinning stupidly.

"Only you, Blue. Only you."


End file.
